1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of microelectronics and more particularly to a semiconductor device which comprises a chip forming an integrated circuit and a connection substrate, in which device connection points or balls distributed in the form of a matrix are provided between the juxtaposed faces of the chip and of the substrate and in which the substrate has external connection means connected to the said connection points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Another U.S. Pat. Application dealing with related technology has been filed on even date herewith. That application, which is entitled "Semiconductor Device having Optoelectronic Remote Signal Exchange Means" by Herve Jaouen and Michel Marty and is assigned to SGS-Thomson Microelectronics, is application Ser. No. 09/105,735, filed Jun. 26, 1998.